Mel's Time In Atlantis
by charming writer
Summary: Short story about my Charmed fan fiction characters' time in the lost city of 'Atlantis' which she joins in an AU from my original one after her, Piper and Paige vanquish the Source and her thoughts and feelings about that there.


**Mel's Time In Atlantis **

**Disclaimer****:**I** don't own any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis as they belong to MGM Television, Brad Wright & RC Cooper but I do own Melissa Hale from Aaron Spellings Charmed who is my own creation. **

**Authors Note:** **Short story about my Charmed fan fiction characters'****time in the lost city of 'Atlantis' which she joins in an AU from my original one after her, Piper and Paige vanquish the Source and her thoughts and feelings about that, leaving her family, plus certain moments she has with Rodney McKay and some other people here from the second she arrives early season four till the end of season five when the city arrives back in San Francisco told from the narrator's point of view. **

So what did Mel think of the lost city of the ancients then? Stunning was the first word that came to mind. An actual place created by an ancient civilian which, could float on water, submerge itself underneath and fly in the air also with an artificial wormhole in the middle that could send someone and objects millions of light years away from their current location without magic was a massive foot of engineering, although it took the thirty three year old witch some time understanding it all even though she'd seen many things over the years as a Charmed One of course which was probably what attracted her to the 'Atlantis' expedition in the first place.

She felt homesick at the start of course missing San Francisco, her family slightly and her Golden Labrador Lucky but then the reason Mel did what she'd done outweighed all that especially the arguments she had with her mum Piper and Aunt Paige about their charmed duties and the fact they sorter forgot that after vanquishing the Source leaving her to fight all the demons and save innocents which Mel thought wasn't right and couldn't take any-more hence the decision to leave.

The people were nice there. Mel related to them somewhat because they were all lost souls in a way stuck in another galaxy with no one around them except the nearest planet or whomever spoke to them at SGC whenever they contacted them.

The person Mel got on with the most there was Rodney McKay surprisingly or not if you knew him really. You couldn't miss him. He was the type of man who stood out of the crowd in 'Atlantis'.

What did Mel think of him? Well the first moment they meet when Colonel Carter introduced them both down in the gate room she didn't know quite yet. The man seemed annoying, thought he knew everything, a hypochondriac, and not very good with women, but a brilliant mind also which probably what appealed him to her the most there.

Rodney thought Mel seemed pleasant on the surface and was good medically obviously been the new civilian field paramedic after Westman died when 'Atlantis's' windows blew up subsequent to the Replicators satellite piercing the city as they left the Lantean planet they were on to go somewhere else.

He fought out other bits about her to like how she read extensively when he visited her new quarters seeing Mel put all books on the shelf there, including classical ones, historical entries and what not, Mel's love of old films and furniture plus the fact she played music to and enjoyed it obviously with the CD's littered besides the books and the electric 'n' bass guitar hung up on her wall alongside her violin.

They both liked coffee also it seemed when the two of them learnt the other drank that regularly breakfast, lunchtime and dinner in the mess hall.

Mel fought out McKay once played the piano after he saw her playing 'Rachmaninov's third concerto' one evening late in the recreation room and wondered why he didn't now. When he told her what she strived to get him to do so again with her, hoping to break, his tough exterior.

They did so a couple of days later, which surprised the 'Atlantis' crew certainly, but was a welcome sight to see.

The piano was brought into the mess hall afterwards, where Mel played it regularly and would perform medleys whilst the other crew members talked with one another that caught Teyla's eye one day when the five foot six inch brown haired woman demonstrated two songs from Disney's 'Aladdin' which the Athosian inquired were and Rodney interrupted them answering that subsequent to getting his lunch.

He thought what Mel did was stupid of course and wondered why the piano had been brought in the first place which John Sheppard replied was obviously an excuse to his own fear of not playing himself, which Teyla suggested he do in front of everyone forcing the scientist's hand which shook nervously as he did so despite Mel joined him and helped which made the man feel better then.

And so then they played on other times together afterwards, even though Rodney was with Katie Brown the cities botanist at the time who fought something more was going on despite between them both people telling her there wasn't.

There was suggested a music quiz which would happen in the mesh hall sometime as a recreational activity that did with everyone getting into teams whilst Mel played different tunes and they had to guess what they were which annoyed Rodney somewhat for the shear err factor of it although the others took no notice subsequent.

Another thing Mel fought out about Rodney was his love for his cat which he gave his neighbour before coming to 'Atlantis' and she replied about her own dog Lucky and how her family kept him at their home in San Francisco whilst she was there.

She promised she'd show him her house and family sometime if they both got shore leave at the same time, which Rodney remarked on would be nice and they did a year later after Carter left and a man named Richard Woosley took over the expedition.

The Canadian and American were a good team on missions together and bantered well, although there were times when Mel could strangle Rodney like the one where they were on a hive ship trying to steal a ZPM and were faced with oncoming Wraith and Rodney thought they were going to die which Mel joked they were which he took too seriously and she slapped him in the face telling him, "Pull yourself together Rodney." before telling him what they were both going to do to evade their enemy. 

Mel did wonder about the Canadian scientist sometimes concerning his romantic involvements with certain women due to his manner with them like Carter in the first year and how he interacted with the 'Atlantis' commander arguing with her stopping her conversations or correcting Samantha sometimes and replying what she'd said as if he knew the answer before her that was either an infatuation obviously or just a fact Rodney appreciated her brilliant mind which Mel obtained but wasn't sure of though she did find out from Lt Colonel Sheppard that he did like the SG1 member some point in the past.

She questioned whether anything would come about between Katie and Rodney, whom Mel had encouraged him to take it further if he truly felt something towards her and propose which didn't go any further after the city was quarantined.

And then there was herself also and the fact she wasn't sure whether she and Rodney's friendship was that or something more entirely when he seemed to like her somewhat early on but never showed or told that which Mel felt relieved about especially when it looked like Rodney had gone of her that way later as although she liked him she didn't so in that manner.

The eldest charmed one was glad when Dr Keller and Rodney got together a year later, although surprised somewhat Jennifer actually went with him despite his 'Mckayisms' as you called it but she was happy for them none the less.

Melissa did like Major Lorne though, probably because he came from San Francisco like her and enjoyed reminiscing with him about what they missed there.

She also worried about her Charmed heritage constantly and wondered what would happen if the people on 'Atlantis' found that out which she tried keeping secret and did so for a time before having to unveil that unfortunately after a demon which she'd thought would never turn up in the Pegasus galaxy done so and had possessed McKay before Mel dispossessed it exposing herself in the process.

Everyone was shocked in their own ways naturally some of them about why she lied, others amazed that magic existed.

Mel explained the best she could to them the reasons why she lied and never told the expedition without giving too much away which took the crew some time for them to approve of and understand in the end.

They kept her secret from the IOA despite Colonel Carter saying they'd have to tell them although Mel's family were very unhappy when they found out about it and questioned her why she hadn't erased everyone's memories on 'Atlantis'.

She replied they only knew Mel was a witch not that she was from the future or that her family were witches also which relived Piper and Paige somewhat.

The two of them tried getting Mel home stating it was tough without the power of three, that she was vulnerable on her own there, had no white-lighter to heal her, evil would find her eventually and how much they missed her anyway, but Mel knew things would be the same if she went back and so said no owing that she liked staying in 'Atlantis', only one demon had fought her, and that her relationship with them was better this way although Mel would help them still if they required her with vanquishes etc.

Over time she became a valued member of the expedition helping them through their battles against the Replicators and Wraith's mindful of what and when she could use magic been weary of the personal gain consequences etc. whilst dealing with her own enemies also which some people didn't like thinking it posed a danger to them and 'Atlantis'.

She helped Teyla give birth to her son Torren on the half replicator Michael's ship with Rodney talking beside her encouragingly which was funny when Mel trying to help her out had to make sure he didn't faint at the same time also.

Teyla in return was very grateful, particularly when Mel constructed Torren's cot and nursery shelf's that she put up in the Athosian's quarters and the baby advice she gave including how to settle him down plus the piano music she played sometimes which the infant enjoyed regularly.

Mel's friendship with Rodney continued and blossomed more as the year went on and the two of them promised they'd look each other up after landing back down in San Francisco subsequent to destroying the Wraith ship above the earth which they actually did at the Canadians wedding and the many more years in the future.

The End. 


End file.
